My Beloved Monster
by TheCountessCorpse
Summary: He had watched her from another realm. Infatuated and obsessed, he searches for her and finds her. Now he must earn her obsession and passion in return. Now he must become her most beloved monster. Rated M for extremely smutty chapters. Loki/OC
1. Prologue

He couldn't pull his gaze from the glass, the potency of his adoration and fascination would not allow him to turn away, even for a moment. There was sadness in his eyes that spread to his lips, giving his face a most dismal appearance as he sat in the heavily carved wooden chair. The sounds of joy and celebration through the city beneath him were not enough to even cause him to blink as he fixed his gaze upon the glass orb before him. Its' dim white glow barely gave light to the dark tower where he had resided for nearly every day for the most recent month to pass. Alas, his brother and father had tried to coax him from his perch, tempting him with wine and women, but no amount of indulgences or finery could drag him from the chamber. No, nothing could keep him from the small piece of glass he had come to love so dearly. Not even the current celebration of his brother's wedding could stir him from the trance that the little orb held him in. Its' allure captured not only the attention and time of the young prince, but also his affection and utmost admiration. For days, he would spend his time staring into the contents of the sweet little orb, sometimes excited, sometimes angry, but most of the time saddened by the contents of the beautiful glass. To him, it was both foe and friend, lover and sinner, it haunted and comforted him at the same time, which was partially what drew such a young man to spend his days in the tower, instead of chasing after women or enjoying the finery of being a prince, much less a God. However, not a soul in all of Asgard seemed to notice the absence of the young deity. His brother had been too occupied by marital arrangements and his coming into the throne. His father had been less than concerned with the disappearance of his youngest son, as he continued about his final days of rule, preparing the council and throne for his first born child. But the Queen, ah yes the Queen had noticed the absence of the young God. And so on this day, the day of her eldest son's marriage, she walked to the chamber where she was sure to find her youngest child.

The gold cloth of her gown floated into the dark room behind her as she silently entered the chamber. A small glow emitted from the far corner as she closed the heavy wooden door as quietly as possible, refraining from making a single sound as she squinted her golden brown eyes to see through the dark. She could make out nothing but the back of her husband's old wooden chair, the edges illuminated by the small orb in the corner of the room. She glided elegantly towards the back of the chair where the young prince remained, putting one hand on the back of the chair as she placed the other delicate feature onto her son's shoulder, causing him to jump and turn quickly, throwing the black cloth over the orb that usually covered it when it was not in use.

"Mother, you startled me." He said, gulping nervously as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure the small orb was covered and concealed from his mother's sight. The Queen leaned her head a bit to look past the tall man's shoulder, but his height kept her from getting a good look at what he was hiding, though she already knew what it was. She turned from him, walking slowly towards the large open window that overlooked the city bellow.

"I apologize for frightening you my son, but you must forgive me. A mother can never feel at ease unless both of her sons' are within her sight. Especially when the son that is missing happens to be notorious for mischief and pranks. And on a day such as this, Odin has specifically asked that you be under my watch at all moments." She said this with a laugh, lightly taunting her youngest son as he rolled his eyes and scoffed. He had been less than enthusiastic about this day.

"To think I would waste my time and effort on the likes of Thor and his mistress is quite an insult." he said as he walked towards the window, looking down at the sea of golden gowns and armor that flourished through the city, every being in Asgard celebrating the marriage of his elder brother.

The Queen furrowed her brows at the spiteful man before her. "You best hold that silver tongue of yours, Loki. She has been betrothed to your brother, who is to be King of Asgard. That makes her no less than your future Queen. To speak of her as nothing but a mistress is to disgrace the throne of Asgard." She said, but instantly feeling remorse at her words. She knew of Loki's longing to sit upon the throne of Asgard and rule as King. She knew of the shadow he had been living in since his birth. She knew of the deep, dark shadow he had been living in. And surely today had pushed him farther back into the shadow than ever before. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she watched his stone cold face as he clenched his jaw in anger, scowling down at the people in the streets. The chanted the names of Thor and Jane, echoing through Loki's ears like the sound of a soldier's last scream for mercy before death. He could think of nothing more foul in comparison.

"Loki," she whispered to him, "you are no less important than your brother. Odin loves you just as much as I do. We all love you Loki. Please, go celebrate with the rest of the-."

"No! I will not celebrate the looming shadow that has once again been cast over me by my barbaric brother. And I will most certainly not celebrate his marriage to a whore of Midgard. For the sake of all, the Gods of old would banish us for letting a mere woman from Midgard sit upon the throne as Queen. She has come here with no purpose, no skill nor mindset of what power has been put before her. She is nothing more than Thor's pet. A mere puppet to play Queen as Thor drives Asgard into the deepest depths of Hell." Loki's face began to grow red with anger as he shouted at his mother. Her face however, remained calm and her demeanor collected as her son spit jealousy and anger into the small dark room. She knew what was troubling Loki, she had known for quite some time what had been keeping him in the tower for day and nights on end.

Her eyes glanced towards the orb that Loki had tried to shield from her sight. A small look of sadness spread across her full lips as she turned her gaze back to her son. His black hair had grown a bit longer since the last fall and his face had become more masculine, having lost its' boyish charm only to be replaced with a never ending look of vengeance, discomfort, and anger. She had lost him over the few passing months. She had lost her son that had never wanted to leave her side. She had lost the man that had looked onto his father so adoringly. But could she blame him? Never. Odin had kept his secret for years longer than he should have. She knew that the longer he avoided the truth with Loki, the more violent and angered he would be once he was told the true nature of his biological parents. The truth had been told, and since that night, Odin and Loki only ever spoke during council or when it was absolutely necessary for the two to converse. Loki had become a black sheep amongst the family. But he was the one who had made it so. He was the one who turned to keep to the confines of his chamber, or to the tower of the looking glass where he currently stood. Enveloped in darkness. And in this way, Frigga cursed Odin. For even herself, Loki had shunned.

"I see you have taken to Odin's looking glass." She said, watching as a look of nervousness and bewilderment washed over him. His face drained of all color as he watched Frigga glide gracefully towards the concealed glass, pulling the black cloth away to reveal the small glowing orb. Frigga watched Loki gulp nervously as he fixated him gaze on the glass. And it seemed that once he had, he was unable to tear himself from it. He stepped slowly closer to the small orb, watching as Frigga stepped towards it, putting her hand out to hover just over the top of it, relishing in the feeling of the warm glow emitting from the glass.

"She is well, yes?" Frigga asked, a knowing smirk on her face. She knew what Loki had been watching through the glass. She knew what had kept him awake all those days and nights. She knew of his torment that walked hand in hand with his affection and euphoria. Many nights, when Loki had retired from the tower of the looking glass, she had entered, unveiling the orb to show her what had captured her sons attention. And every night she would look down unto the same sights that had captivated her youngest son. She knew of the dark haired girl.

"Who ever do you speak of?" Loki asked, pretending to know nothing of what his mother was asking him. He was frozen. She had been a secret for so long. His dark, dangerous, most beautiful secret. To hear that another person knew of her terrified him. What would Odin do if he knew what he had been up to? Certainly he would be banished for his actions. He was a God, and he was to act as one. Watching a girl through the sacred looking glass out of one's own enjoyment and satisfaction would most certainly not fall under the category of 'appropriate' godly behavior.

"The girl with the long, beautiful dark hair, the one you watch over every day and every night. The Midgardian girl who has captured the attention of my son. The attention of a God. You've spent many days and nights gazing at her through the glass Loki. I have seen what you see and I must ask, is she well?" Frigga couldn't help but smirk. Loki's silver tongue had turned to lead as he stood before her, stuttering as he tried desperately to find his words. He had been caught red handed.

"She is beautiful Loki." Frigga said, a look of approval on her face as she watched Loki look back down at the glass. She couldn't help but smile. She had never seen her son so interested in anything before in her life. A look of adoration was in his eyes as he watched the girl in the glass. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke, sitting down carefully in the seat before the looking glass.

"I have never laid eyes upon a creature such as her before. So beautiful and magnificent, yet so cautious and unsure of the world that surrounds her. Her hair is the darkest shade of black I have ever seen, and her eyes are so beautiful, they're the perfect amount of both blue and green yet so bright they're nearly the color of the sky. I do not understand how a woman so captivating and breathtaking can be of Midgard." Loki said, looking into the glass to see the girl in question. She was readying herself for some event of importance it seemed. A long, beautiful dress billowed out around her as she sat before her vanity, powdering her face and smiling at her reflection. Loki sighed.

"You feel for this woman Loki." Frigga stated, glancing between her son and the orb. She knew what Loki wanted, and for once in his life, she was going to make sure he was happy.

"Then you must go Loki. Find the girl who has so captured the heart of a God. Find the woman that has kept you from sleep and so stolen your very mind. But I must warn you my son. She may not be brought back by force. She must be knowledgeable and willing to return with you to Asgard. She must know you for who you truly are. Use your ability to hide who you are to get close. But in the end, she must know who you truly are. She must know that you are both a God and a monster. Only through her acceptance of both will you gain her eternal love. Now go!"

Alright I hope you guys liked the prologue! I would write more tonight but I have to work 9 am to 9 pm tomorrow so I need sleep! Comments would be amazing and I would love to hear what you guys want to see happen between the two main characters in the story!

Xoxo

The Countess Corpse


	2. Chapter 1

Lydia Bennett sat before her vanity, eyes puffy and red, swollen with the remnants of tears that had fallen from her teal eyes. The pounding in her chest made it harder to breathe as she tried to swallow more tears, sobbing uncontrollably as she looked at her reflection once again. A few gasps gained her enough momentum to catch her breath for a few short seconds before her chest ached yet again. She raked through her mind, trying desperately to find an explanation for why he had left for good. But no reason in her head was as severe as anything they had already been through and so she was left there at her vanity, confusion and pain flowing from her eyes as she stared down at the note yet again.

_I'm sorry._

She glared at the small white note that he had written in eyeliner on her vanity. She scoffed through her sobbing. He couldn't even be bothered to take the time to find a piece of paper and at least write her a proper post-it note. That was all he had to say after everything he had put her through and if infuriated her to her very core. After a few more moments of glaring at the note, she screamed out in anger before pushing her entire left arm across the table of the vanity, sending numerous bottles of perfume, tubes of lipstick, and countless hair care products hurtling across the room, the glass of the perfume bottles shattering against the wall. The room was dark, the idea of any form of light besides the moon and stars outside absolutely infuriated her. She had been staring at herself in the mirror for no less than an hour before she had been able to muster up enough anger and energy to send the contents of the vanity table flying. It had taken her that long to accept the fact that he had finally left her. She was finally free. Free from the neglect, free from the abuse, free from his lies of love and loyalty.

Standing from the vanity, her long dark hair falling in long, loose ringlets about her face, she stood up tall for the first time in years. Pride ran through her veins, pride in the fact that she was going to be okay from now on. Nobody would hit her anymore. Nobody would tell her she was worthless, the no one cared. No, she wouldn't have any of that anymore. No longer would she have to cover the dark bruises that littered her body, or the burn marks that his cigarettes had left on her shoulders and thighs. It was all over now.

Her eyes scanned _their_ bedroom, landing on pictures of them together, pretending to be happy for whoever the photographer had been. Practically running to the pictures on the wall, she let out another loud sob as she yanked the framed pictures off the wall, sending them shattering to their end against the white wood floor the room. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she grabbed another framed photo, sending it to the ground to join the previous photograph that now lie shattered across the floor.

In only a matter of 2 hours, she had completely destroyed everything in their apartment that had any trace of him in it or on it. The sheets of their bed had been thrown into a large black garbage bag along with his clothes, pictures of them together, as well as the small things he had left behind such as his half empty pack of cigarettes and his disgusting, putrid cans of beer. She was almost sure she had everything she desired to be rid of until her eyes landed on his acoustic guitar propped in the corner of _their_ living room. She froze where she stood as she remembered the night he had used the once beautiful instrument as a horrifying weapon, nearly breaking it over her head just a few nights prior. Walking over to the beautiful instrument, she picked it up in her hands, looking it over before setting it down once again. She turned around to walk away until something inside of her snapped, turning back to the guitar quickly and grabbing it by the neck, throwing it up into the air before smashing the instrument against the lavender colored wall. The pieces shattered and fell to the hard wood floor as she threw the neck of the guitar to the ground, turning back to the black trash bags full of his belongings. Unsure of how she would dispose of such useless trash, she looked out the large bay window of her apartment, catching a slight glimpse of the waves crashing into the sand of the beautiful beach just miles from her home. But she went against her idea of setting the bags of trash out to see. No, she didn't want to see her past set sail, she wanted to watch it suffer, watch it burn.

Pulling a black, thin, form fitting sweatshirt over her sleek frame, she threw her long dark tresses up into a messy bun before grabbing her keys from the hook next to the door. One by one she took the large trash bags from her apartment and piled them into her SUV before locking her apartment and getting into her car, driving towards the dark water that she had seen outside her window. Her mind raced with vengeance at the thought of setting fire to the past eight months. Eight months of complete and utter hell that could have been avoided if only she had told someone, anyone. She wondered what would have happened had he not left her for the busty blonde he had been fucking behind her back since day one. She wondered why he had even bothered dating her if he wasn't even sexually attracted to her.

"_You're too morbid for me." _She could still hear his hurtful words ringing through her mind. If he had thought her clothes too dark and her company too depressing than what had he been trying to accomplish by beating her and making her feel so unloved and unwanted? Was she just something to pass his time when _she_ was busy?

Her hands gripped the steering wheel hard as her knuckles turned white, not loosening even a bit as she reached the Coney Island beach, parking her car next to the pier before pulling the heavy black bags from the back of her car. Down the beach she dragged those heavy black bags, but she knew her physical efforts would be worth the emotional hurt that would lift from her once she saw every last bag burn to ash before her. Lining the bags up, she walked back to her car, retrieving a small gas can from the back that she kept for emergencies. This was no emergency, but she didn't care. It was something she needed to do.

She made her way back to the black bags, opening the gas can and pouring just a small amount of gasoline over the bags. She knew it wouldn't take much to make the bags go up in flames. She just needed enough to ignite the first flame, to burn the first bag.

Retrieving one of his lighter from her pocket, she walked up to the first bag in the line and flicked the lighter, causing a small flame to emit from the small black object. Without any pause to remember the 'good times' or to say a few words of revenge or relief, she set fire to the first bag before turning and walking away from the piled a few steps, turning around once more to watch the bags go up in flames before her. She knew without a doubt that someone would report seeing such a sight on the beach past hours, but she didn't care. This was what she needed. If she couldn't burn his skin the way he had burnt hers, or watching him suffer the way he had watched her die a little inside each day, then she was going to relish in watching everything he had left behind that was near and dear burn to the ground with all the memories they held.

As she watched the roaring flames of the past before her, she couldn't help but wonder where she would go from there. She wondered how long it would be until she would be able to trust another person again. While their relationship hadn't been very lengthy, it had felt like years to her. Every day she had to live in fear. Fear of what he would say to her to make her cry, fear of his drunken state, fear of his fists hitting her hard against her face, arms, and legs. She didn't know if she would ever be able to suffer through something like that again. No, she decided, she wouldn't survive it the next time.

At least an hour and a half had gone by and the fire was starting to die out, having turned four bags full of memories into mere piles of ash. Content with watching the pain and agony of the past 8 months go up in flames, she turned to go back to her car until the sudden sound of thunder, a flash of lightning, and a violent storm of wind stopped her in her tracks. She was confused. The waters had been mostly calm just a second ago. She looked out at the ocean once more. Now the waves were thrashing and shattering into one another, threatening to almost touch the sky. She pulled her sweatshirt closer to her, staring out at the sea in confusion and amazement as the sky above the water began to turn thousands of shades of purple, teal, and black, swirling together in a strange aurora of sorts. But this was not the slow speed of any storm she had ever seen or heard of, no, these winds were fast and the clouds were hurtling into each other, a circle of black beginning to form until a funnel began to form and at this point, Lydia knew she needed to run.

Sprinting to her vehicle, she could barely see a foot in front of her as the wind whipped and lashed at her face, a searing pain grazed her cheek as she squinted her eyes through the sand that was being lifted by the wind to swirl around her. She tried desperately to continue to her car until a loud roar and a crack made her spin around once more.

There before her was the largest funnel she had ever seen in any storm chasing documentary. But nothing she had ever seen on TV looked like this. Instead of a rotating motion, it seemed that the funnel was just hurtling as fast as it could towards the ground. The same purples, teals and blacks made up the funnel as another loud boom sounded, shaking the ground beneath her feet, causing Lydia to fall into the sand.

And as soon as it had appeared, the storm vanished, immediately returning the waves to their once peaceful motion, creeping up onto the shore as Lydia stood up, brushing sand from her bare legs. Her eyes were wide as she looked towards the sky again, waiting for another freak outburst of darkness to come out of the sky. But no such thing happened as the stars once again littered the black blanket of sky above her. And though the sky and ocean had returned to normal, something inside of Lydia told her that something had changed, something was different about the world in that moment, and the thought of it ripped through her with fear and terror at the thought of what had possibly just arrived from the night sky above.

Shaking from the shock and anxiety that the sudden storm had put her through, she ran as quickly to her car as possible, throwing open the door before stopping to take yet another glance towards the now calm sky. Without letting another moment pass, she slid into her car, speeding back to her apartment as she awaited the arrival of yet another freak storm. But as she got out of her car, looking up to the sky in terror once more as she ran into her apartment building, the feeling that something in the world had changed crept up her spine, nearly making her shake as she hurriedly unlocked her apartment, tears brimming her eyes as she fumbled with the key to unlock the dead bolt. But before any tears fell from her face, she shoved the door open and hurried inside, turning and locking the door knob, the dead bolt, and finally putting the chain across before putting her back against the door and letting out a sigh of relief. Relief from what, she did not know. But whatever it was, the safety of her apartment put her at slight ease as she slowly pushed herself off of the door, walking towards the window to watch out over the ocean skeptically, bracing herself for when the sky glowed that same purple and teal color once again.

But as she sat at the bay window for the following few hours, silent and in complete darkness, the storm never came again. Her thoughts raced wildly about what would cause such a chaotic yet beautifully destructive storm, about what had changed the world for her in that instant. She raked her brain for hours, thinking of all possibilities, but all seeming to be something out of fairytales that were far too impossible for her to convince herself of. She sighed as she looked out at the waters. It seemed that nothing had changed in the world as she saw the sun begin to rise. Everything was the same as it had been before the storm and she knew that it was only her imagination running wild hoping that something had happened that would pull her attention from her own life to focus on the world around her. And as her eyes began to close, she fell into her dreams, a place where nobody could hurt her, where no storm could harm her.

_A place where she was happy. _

* * *

All was quiet in apartment 302 that night as Mark Peterson drank from the long neck bottle in his hand. A single man at age thirty two, he had become accustomed to living alone and only having a woman around when he had his usual desire for intimacy. A stock broker for the past three years, he liked to think he had the life that most men desired, living by himself, dating countless beautiful women, and having enough money to buy himself a nice apartment in New York and a brand new silver Porsche. Yes, life was good for Mark Peterson. If only he had known that fate he would meet with that night in New York.

He had been awakened by the murderous storm that had brewed by the ocean just moments before, and was now rewarding himself for having survived with a beer and a little bit of night time television. He laughed at repeats of old SNL skits for a good hour until the show had ended and so had his beer. As he stood up to turn out the lights that were scattered about his beautiful New York apartment, every light in the apartment flickered before blowing out, causing Mark to duck as the glass light fixture above him shattered to the floor.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, more scared than angry as his apartment was now pitch black, every light bulb in his apartment having blown out and shattered all over the floor. He squinted as he tried to focus hard on the floor, figuring out where the most glass had landed and avoid that area as he tried to search for a lighter. He fumbled around near the coffee, his hands grabbing at everything, anything that could use to give off some sort of light. His hands finally came to rest on his cell phone, flipping it open and using the small amount of light to look around the room. Everything seemed to be normal, nothing out of place aside from the shattered glass that lay all over the floor.

"Looking for something?"

The sound of the foreign voice shook Mark to his very core, causing his body to freeze, too scared to go in search of the voice's owner. He stood still in the dark, praying to whatever heaven above that this was all part of his imagination. He was unarmed in his apartment, and whoever it was in the dark had surely been the one to blow the circuit. He stood completely still, feeling the air in his apartment suddenly turn harsh and cold, so much so that he could almost see his frantic, fearful breath before him in the dark, empty abyss of the apartment.

"Who's there?" He asked, knowing immediately that whoever it was, they did not wish to show themselves.

_Or so he thought. _

A green light flared up into a roaring flame in the middle of the living room, no doubt burning the coffee table beneath it. Mark tried to shield his eyes from the bright green flame but his hands were frozen so badly that he couldn't tell is he had moved them to avert his eyes or not.

"Is it imperative that you know who I am? I assure you it would make things all the more frightening for you." The voice spoke again, but nothing could be seen besides the green flame. Mark shook even more violently than before, not from the freezing temperature of his apartment, but from the pure, raw fear that was coursing through his veins. A cold sweat of panic began to form on his forehead and the terrifying reality that this was happening to him nearly stopped his heart. Tears began to brim his eyes as he looked around him in the darkness, searching for any way out of the seemingly horrifying situation. In a bone chilling, hope crushing way, Mark knew that this was the end.

"I just want to know who you are." Mark insisted, trying to look past the flame again, but seeing no one, he fell to his knees, shaking his head and sobbing as he felt his death approaching faster and faster by the second. Whoever was torturing him like this, they were sure to bring the hand of death after their little game of 'Guess Who'.

And as if the thought of death had opened some sort of Pandora's box, a tall, dark figure stepped into the surrounding glow of the green fire in the middle of the room. At the sight of the tall shadowy figure, Mark began to weep freely. Panic no longer through him, nor did fear. There was no hope left for him as he tried to make out a face in the dark. But whoever the figure was, they knew just how close they could get to the light without revealing their face, only tormenting Mark for a few moments longer. His hands formed into a motion of prayer as he whispered the Lord's prayer silently to himself. The familiar words rushed frantically from his lips until he gasped in horror at the sound of a sinister, deep laugh. The figure stepped just a bit closer to Mark and the temperature in the room dropped even more, almost freezing Mark completely.

"You act as if your God will truly answer you, Midgardian. You grovel at the feet of an imaginary God, whilst a true God stands before you. You plea no mercy from me as I stand here in the flesh, instead you choose to pray to merely your imagination to save you." The voice laughed, echoing through the darkness as marked slowly crawled towards the light, desperate to see the face of this 'God'.

And before another word was spoken, a loud boom sounded and the entire apartment was brightened with a flaming green glow. Mark slammed his eyes shut at the sudden brightness as he staggered to stand to his feet to meet the God face to face. As his eyes adjusted the figure became clear enough to be described. Mark felt his stomach nearly fall out of him.

Across the green flame there stood a man, at least six feet and three inches tall. He was thin but built as he wore strange fabrics of deep green and black, small flickers of gold could also be seen. It looked like armor almost, from some imaginary medieval time and it almost made Mark laugh, had the situation not been so life threatening and horrific. His eyes traveled from the body of the man, to his face. Mark's eyes grew wide as he saw the evil, sadistic smirk on the man's thin lips that were situated perfectly on his pale face. His cheek bones here high and prominent on his face and his chin was sharp, chiseled and only added to the look of sadism on his face. His jet black hair reached his broad shoulders, flipping upward just slightly at the end as it seemed he had jelled it back. But what caught Mark's full attention and frightened him to the point of death were his harsh, strikingly deadly green eyes that seemed to hold some sort of mischief and hatred in them. Overall, the man that stood beyond the fire in the center of the room looked intent on only one outcome that night. And at the realization of what that outcome was to be, Mark ran to the tall, looming figure and fell to its' feet, tears flooding down his frightened face as he pleaded desperately to be spared.

"Please, don't kill me." Mark cried, tears falling onto the man's feet. The man simply shook Mark from his feet before motionlessly hurtling him into a nearby chair without so much as lifting a finger. Mark sat in the chair, tremors coursing through his body like a fire at the sudden show of power. He whimpered as more tears fell onto his cheeks and the man in black and green turned to him.

"Why should I spare such a pointless life?" The man in black and green asked, squinting his eyes momentarily in question as he looked down upon the man's terrified expression.

"Because I'll give you whatever you want, man. Money, cars, bitches, you name it and you got it dude." Mark cried, barely audible above his obnoxious sobs. The towering man just stared at him, a look of pure disgust on his face at Mark's language.

"You are a fool, Midgardian. For I have more wealth than you could ever begin to dream of. I am more powerful than any man in this forsaken realm. Anything I wish to have I could easily claim on my own. So again, you pathetic excuse of a life, why should I spare you?" The man's voice had turned angry, tired of this little game of cat and mouse, tired of prolonging the fate of which they both knew awaited the cowering man in the chair. Mark's sobs caught in his throat as he saw the man's hand turn into a dark blue color before sheets of ice began to grow over his finger tips. And in that moment, Mark knew that no excuse he could think of, no reason he could possibly give this man, would change his mind. He was going to kill Mark, nothing could stop that. But the idea of having just a few more precious moments of life was the only things that Mark held onto as he questioned the man in green and black.

"Why are you doing this then?" Mark questioned. Feeling almost triumphant as the ice disappeared from the man's hand and his skin returned to a normal color. But Mark's stomach still churned as the sadistic smile on the man's face never faltered.

"I'm afraid that all I can say is that I require a place to stay," the man said, his hand turning into the dark blue again, sheets of ice growing from his hand as a sarcastically innocent expression crossed his face. Mark looked at him in horror as the man spoke again, "And I must admit, Midgardian, that you have just the kind of place I'm looking for."

Without any sign of hesitation or remorse, the man in black and green shoved his iced over hand quickly towards Mark's heart, piercing his body with the jagged ice as he smirked sadistically at Mark's shocked expression. The sickening smile never left the man's face as he leaned down to come parallel to Mark's face as he gasped to hold on to any last few moments he had of life.

"I am Loki, child of Laufey, son of Odin, and God of Mischeif. And I am ending your life simply because I can. I could have spared you but, well, that's just not in my nature." He whispered the last part as he smirked at Mark, watching the last bit of life leave the mortal's eyes.

Retracting his hand from Mark's chest, the ice shed from Loki's arm as it returned to its' normal fleshy color. He stretched his fingers as the room's temperature escalated back up to its' normal temperature once again and with a small flick of hand, all the pieces of shattered glass rose from the floor, quickly putting themselves back together into the light bulbs and glass light fixtures they had broken themselves from. In an instant, Loki had returned the apartment to its' original state, save for the dead body of Mark that lay in the reclining chair.

"What shall we do with you, my dear friend." Loki said sadistically before letting his arm turn to its' blue state one more. With a wave of his icy hand, Mark's entire body turned to ice. And as Loki threw a disk of green flame at the icy statue, Mark shattered into thousands of pieces that quickly melted into the fabric of the black chair he had been sitting in only moments ago.

Loki frowned at his surroundings. Everything in the large apartment had rough edges and was made of nothing but metal and black wood. And while Loki could not argue with the black wood, he found the apartment ironically cold and dismal. It was nothing like the beautiful chambers of gold, black, and green where he resided in Asgard. No, this place seemed more like a prison to Loki than a means of home and hospitality.

He decided for something a bit more wealthy and aged looking, conjuring magnificent pieces from just his memory of his bed chamber in Asgard. The bed was of a thick, heavy black wood, holding beautiful engravings of Loki's symbol of the snake. Dark green drapes fell from the ceiling to the floor at all corners of the four post bed. A duvet of black and gold trim lay across the king sized mattress as Loki watched his redecorating unfold. Black wood dressers appeared in the bedroom as well, along with ceiling height black curtains that guarded the windows.

The entire apartment came together in one beautiful portrait of black and green, with slight accents of gold throughout the house. Loki smiled at his work before catching his gaze in a tall, black, Victorian mirror. He still was wearing his Asgardian clothes. Part of him wished that he could keep on such attired, as to impress the dark haired girl with the stature of a God. But Loki knew that this was going to take him time. He would have to gain her trust first, without using his authority or status to persuade her. He would need to change his appearance, to first gain her comfort and trust as a mortal. But he knew that the shock of his true nature would shatter everything she had ever known about religion or God, or any sort of belief in something greater than Midgard. It would be shocking, no matter how casually his true identity came about, but for now, he would have to blend in. Something that truly was not in Loki's given nature.

With knowledge of the usual Midgard robes, Loki waved his hand before looking back at his reflection once again. He admired as he now adorned a pair of black 'boxer briefs' and a black V-neck shirt. He smiled at his handsome Midgardian form before turning from the mirror and going to the window that overlooked the sea just a few miles out.

He wondered silently to himself what she was doing. Now without Odin's looking glass he was unable to see her whereabouts or what she was doing. But he knew that in good enough time, he would be able to look upon her in person for the first time. A thought that nearly made Loki shiver in anticipation. He smiled as he thought of the dark haired girl that had so captured his attention in a most obsessive and desiring way. No woman on Asgard had been able to do such a thing, though many had tried. And here she was, a simple Midgardian woman with absolutely no idea that she had attracted the infatuation and affection of a God.

Loki smiled at the sentiment before turning the apartment lights out and returning to the bed chamber. His journey through the Bifrost had been both lengthy and exhausting, making him surprised that he had even been able to muster the energy to deal with Mark upon his arrival. But nonetheless, Loki was pleased with the way things had turned out.

He had made it to Midgard in one piece, and he had successfully 'found' himself a place to say. Loki couldn't help but smirk as he reminded himself of just how 'lucky' he had been to find an apartment right next to _hers._

* * *

_**Okay! I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I wrote this all right after working a double today so I definitely poured every last bit of energy I had into this chapter. Let me know what you think! And I'm still waiting to hear of things you want to happen between the two characters! **_

_**Also, I've created a Tumblr for this fanfciont called countesscorpse just to give visuals of what certain characters look like, what clothes they're wearing, where they live. So yeah, if you have a tumblr and like this story please follow it because I'd love to see who reads my story! **_

_**And last but not least, I'm going to be writing a few other stories besides this one. I believe I have one other Loki story in the works, one Loki/Thor (not slash) story, one Tony Stark/Captain America story (not slash), and one Tony Stark story as well. I'll definitely be updating this coming Wednesday and Friday since I have off. So I'll definitely be putting up another chapter to this story and maybe one or two prologues to my other Loki story and the Stark/American non-slash story. **_

_**Thanks for comments! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**The Countess Corpse. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_She was standing in the middle of a room- large and gold and more extravagant than anything she could have ever imagined. Words evaded her as she simply gasped at the beauty of everything around her. Two large dressers were on opposite ends of the room. A large bed stood against the farthest wall in all of it's' glory. A tall four post bed dressed completely in green and black linens of the finest quality caught her eye as she walked towards it, feeling the breeze of cloth around her feet as she looked down at her person to find she adorned a long black chiffon robe that trailed out behind her. The cloth barely clung to her form, nearly threatening to fall from her shoulders and expose her naked body to the cool night air that came through the open window. The cloth of the dress was of the finest chiffon; partially see through to anyone who was within ten feet of her. And suddenly, she was thankful that she was the only one in the room. _

_At the sight of a ceiling height Victorian mirror, she glided gracefully to it, excited to take in her appearance. She felt different from her normal self. She felt…erotic. _

_The mirror showed her nothing less than lust and passion as she gazed at her reflection. Her long black hair curled loosely about her face, reaching down to the small of her back. Her icy blue eyes were lined beautifully with the darkest kohl she had ever seen, making her eye appear glossy and lusted over. Her full, pouty lips were painted the darkest of red, contrasting perfectly against her pale white skin. She smirked at her seductive reflection, noticing the alluring curve of her breasts, her shockingly thin stomach and then finally, her slightly curving hips. She smiled at her reflection, happy with what the mirror had shown her. _

_She was suddenly pulled from her conceited gaze when once of the room's heavy golden doors opened. She paused silently, waiting to see the face of who had dared to come into her room. But her look of concern immediately fell upon the sight of a tall, dark haired man entering the chamber. His dark shoulder length hair was a bit disheveled as she noticed the sweat that had formed on his face. The exhausted yet alert look on his face caused a heat to stir inside of her as she smirked at him, only to have such a smirk returned to her all the same. _

_Holding his gaze, she walked slowly and seductively towards the man as he threw off the heavy armor that he had been wearing, discarding it to the floor with a clatter. She stopped just a few feet away from him as he continued to discard himself of his bloodied clothing. Sitting down in a plush black and green Victorian chair, she watched him begin to reveal his skin to her, bit by bit until he was left in just his trousers and boots. _

_Walking over to the small basin that had already been filled with water, he began to dip his hands into the water, washing the blood from his hands. _

"_You were victorious." She said with a sadistic smirk, nearly resembling the smile of a snake. _

_He looked to her with such a heavy amount of triumph and lust in his eyes, making the fire inside of her burn even more with passion as she watched beads of bloodied water run from his muscular, sleek hands, back into the basin before him. _

"_You had expected another outcome from me, my love?" He question, a hint of teasing in his tone as he let out a slight, breathless laugh before turning back to the basin. _

"_I have never expected any less than triumph from you, my King." As the word 'King' dripped from her lips like a beautiful venom, he turned to look at her once more, his eyes overflowing with carnal lust as he threw the small towel back into the basin, walking quickly over to her and cupping a hand at the back of her neck quickly, bringing her to her feet as his lips met hers with a passionate and fiery kiss. His tongue lavished her, dominating her the way he knew she craved it. She had always wanted to be ruled by him. She craved subjection, to be treated as his property, to be treated as a whore while under his erotic touches. He smirked at the idea of her beneath him, begging and pleading to him, pining to be manhandled and fucked as if a simple whore. No, she did not wish to be treated gently and respectfully in their bed like the Queen she truly was. _

_As he pulled away from the kiss he took in her appearance, noticing how the chiffon robe was nearly falling from her fragile frame as she stood before him. He knew without even running a slender finger along her heat that she was soaked, no, dripping with lust. _

_Without so much as another word, he had pushed aside the folds of her robe running a hand along her slick wetness before gliding his ring and pointer fingers easily inside of her, watching her eyes roll back as he began rhythmically pushing his fingers in and out of her. _

"_I can tell you've been awaiting my return, Lydia. Why don't you show me just how much anticipation has been building up inside of you, hmm?" He said, pulling his fingers out of her dripping womanhood before bringing them to her lips, forcing them into her mouth as she greedily licked them clean. She smirked at him, catching the hint. _

_Without another word, she got onto her knees before him, working quickly on his trousers to free his thick, hardened cock to her. She licked her lips at the site of his large, pulsing member. She looked up at him once more._

"_Welcome home, King Loki." She said seductively as she kept eye contact with him whilst bringing her lips to his cock, wrapping her pouty lips around his member as she began to caress him with her hot, wet tong-_

* * *

Loki's eyes shot open, staring up at the high ceiling as a smirk crept its' way onto his face. The dream he had chosen for himself had been so vividly beautiful, so passionate. The way she had look and acted as his queen only made his smirk grow even larger. She had looked so beautiful in Asgardian clothes. Or lack thereof. He had dreamt of her just as he hoped she would turn out to be once all of the Midgardian courtship was said and done. Powerful, beautiful, raw, seductive, it was almost too much for Loki to think of without feeling a passionate flame ignite within him.

He quickly disregarded his carnal thoughts as he stood from the king sized bed, running a large, slender hand through his hair, slicking back and stray pieces that had fallen into his thin face during the night. He blinked his emerald eyes a few times, allowing them adjust to the bright sun that was illuminating the bedroom. He glanced around the room with only his eyes as another sly smirk graced his thin lips. It excited him to no end to know that she was but a few feet from him, sleeping peacefully in her bed, alone and vulnerable to him and his thoughts.

He knew he could simply invade her mind at any moment, for the mind of a Midgardian was so easily penetrable. But he would play by the rules first, giving her a chance to succumb to him on her own will before controlling her with his every thoughtful command. No, he would not make her into his puppet, not unless he had to.

"Heimdall." Loki said, as he walked from the bedroom to Mark's kitchen, taking in the beauty of his redecoration of the expensive New York apartment. He awaited a few moments as he sat down on the plush, black Victorian couch he had conjured for himself the previous night. Within moment he heard a low rumble before the deep, serious voice of the gate keeper answered him.

"You have called upon me, my Prince." The gatekeeper said, his voice loud in Loki's mind as he stood upon the Bifrost in Asgard, watching into the Midgardian realm to see the youngest Prince of Asgard sitting casually upon a dark seat, Midgardian clothes adorning the God of Mischief as he looked ahead, concentrating hard on nothing in particular.

"Yes Heimdall," Loki said with a pause as he continued to stare off into the blank space before him. "I ask that you tell me the whereabouts of Lady Lydia Bennett of Midgard. It is trivial that I know where she currently resides. And please Heimdall, do tell me what her current actions may be." Loki said with authority in his voice, waiting for a quick response. He tapped his long, boney fingers against the arm rest of the couch as he awaited the answer of the wise gatekeeper. It wasn't long until he once again heard the low voice of Heimdall.

"The lady of which you speak is asleep, my king. Peacefully, I might add. She resides in the chamber a mere fifty feet from your own chambers, my Prince. Is this all that you need of me?" Heimdall asked, clearly ready to end his conversation with Odin's youngest son and return to his duty. Loki smiled at the information given to him by Heimdall before speaking again.

"Yes, Heimdall." And with that, the conversation was ended as Loki stood abruptly from his seat, walking quickly towards the bedroom where he began to ready himself in proper Midgardian attire, the entire time smirking to himself at what he knew the day before him held.

* * *

Lydia shot upright in her bed, panting heavily as sweat seemed to soak her white tank top and boy short panties. Turning her head quickly to look at her surroundings, she was relieved to see she was back in her own room, no golden dressers, nor tall dark haired men in sight. She closed her eyes in relief as she laid back down in the bed, running a hand over her face as she thought about the dream that had startled her from her sleep.

_Loki_

The name sounded so familiar to her, as if she'd heard it but a few days or weeks ago. It had seemed too real to her. The man, the room, the connection between them felt all too real to her even as she lay awake, panting heavily, still trying desperately to catch her breath.

Finally having controlled her breathing, Lydia sat up and stretched her hands out above her head, relishing in the feeling over her muscles stretching to their max. She let out one last tired yawn before standing and walking through the hard wood hallway towards her kitchen, pressing the power button on her coffee maker as she leaned against the counter, turning her head to look at the ocean view just outside her apartment window. She sighed, something about the ocean had always put her at ease.

As she pulled a carton of creamer out of her refrigerator, she stopped to glare at once last picture she had forgotten to take down. It was a picture of her and Garrett at the beach. The sun had been shining so brightly that day, Lydia remembered. And at that time, at that moment, everything had been alright. Only seconds after the picture was taken had Garrett all but pushed her away from him as a tall, skinny, busty blonde walked right past him. Lydia frowned at the picture and was just about to rip it off of the metal door when a buzz sounded from her doorbell.

Her feet padded gently across the wood floor as she made her way to look through the peephole. Upon looking through the small circular window, she was met with the sight of a dark haired man much like the one that had appeared in her dream. With a small gasp she pulled herself away from the door, hands shaking, unsure of what he next move should be. Did she open the door or did she pretend no one was home? It was rare that she ever answered the door for strangers, but considering that this had been the man that had appeared in her dream, she was willing to at least see what he wanted.

Cautiously, she opened the door, keeping the chain across as she peeked into the hallway.

And in that moment, time seemed to come to a stand-still.

Standing just outside her door had been the man from her dream. Long, dark hair fell to his shoulder, slicked back with gel to give him a rebellious, yet sophisticated look. Sharp features formed his face as his emerald eyes fell onto her own ice blue ones. His thin lips formed into a genuine smile as she met his gaze. For what seemed like hours, she just stood there, eyes locked in an unspoken staring contest with the man before her. He wore a casual, grey button up shirt, the top two or three buttons left undone, exposing flawless skin stretched over his chest. For pants her wore a pair of washed out black jeans accompanied by a black belt. He smiled again at her, taking in her appearance for himself.

Loki's eyes scanned her body from what little he could see of it. A damp white tank top clung to her skin, nearly allowing him to see the womanly features beneath the shit. Her skin was tan, yet still held a beautiful white glow to it as his eyes took in the image of her long, smooth, slender legs. She was even more thin than he had thought her to be when he had watched her through Odin's looking glass. Her waist was even smaller yet as he took in the sight of her scantily clad form. But while her body looked more exquisitely beautiful than he had imagined, her face was what had taken the words right out of his silver tongued mouth. She was just as beautiful as he had seen in the looking glass. From her petite little nose, to her full, pouty lips, right down to her strikingly beautiful ice blue gaze, she was the epitome of perfection in his eyes. Her long black hair was tousled and wild, clearly having just awoken from her sleep. But something about the disheveled mess of black hair left Loki with an erotic thought of what it would be like to see such hair strewn across the pillows of his bed in Asgard as she lay beneath him.

"Can I help you?" Lydia's kind but pressing question brought Loki from his heated thoughts, causing a slight blush to creep onto his face, along with an apologetic smile for his lack of answering her question the first time.

"Yes, I seem to have locked myself out of my apartment. Would you mind if I used your phone?" He asked politely.

Lydia's breath caught in her throat at the sound of his accent. But it wasn't just his accent that had caused her heart to flutter, but the way he had spoken to her as well. He hadn't used any slang or improper form of speech; something that Lydia had become so accustomed to as a 27 year old New Yorker. Without hesitation, she unlatched the chain and opened the door to the complete stranger, unknowingly welcoming her fate within the confines of her own home.

"Of course, come in."

* * *

**Alright, the reason I'm being mean and cutting it off here is because I have a super hectic work schedule tomorrow and need to get to bed, but I wanted to post this chapter so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting until Monday. I promise the next one will be SUPER long! Oh and great news! I have off ALL of July because both of the stores I work for are being closed down so they can be remodeled. Which MEANS… I'll be writing fan fiction like crazy!**

**I love all of the feedback I've been getting for this story. And I know this chapter was shit, but everything up until they meet is pretty much a filler anyways. Because we all know that once they get to talking, THAT'S when things are going to get good ;) **

**Keep the reviews coming and keep an eye out for my Tony Stark/OC fan fiction coming out called "Sleeping With Sirens.", my second Loki story coming out called "Pulse", and a Thor/OC/Loki story called "In Fear And Faith". AND a Stark/OC/Captain America story called "Remembering Sunday"**

**Just a warning, the Stark/OC/Captain America story is going to be really emotionally heavy and sad. Especially if you actually know the lyrics of the song "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. **

**Well, that's all for now folks!**

**Xoxo**

**The Countess Corpse**


	4. Chapter 3

Lydia watched the tall dark haired man as he entered her apartment, his black shoes making just the slightest noise as he walked across the wood floor of the living room. Her eyes stayed on him even as she closed the door, locking the deadbolt and putting the chain across as well.

"You have a lovely apartment." He spoke, causing her heart to once again stutter a bit at the beautiful British accent. She smiled at him before moving towards the kitchen area, once again picking up her cup of coffee sipping it gently as she watched him. He was looking around, taking in the black and white Victorian theme that surrounded the apartment.

Loki silently wondered to himself if she would so easily let go of her taste for black and white Victorian décor in exchange for the luxurious gold and marble of Asgard. While the apartment was elegant and beautiful to say the least, it was nothing compared to the architectural finesse of the Asgardian palace.

"Thanks…" She silently cursed herself for forgetting his name, wondering if she had been too caught up in his appearance to even hear anything he had initially said to her upon opening her door.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. I come here asking to use your phone and fail to even tell you my name." He had a slight laugh in his voice to mask his embarrassment for failing to even introduce himself. But in the meantime he silently thanked her for giving him more time to think of a false title. He simply couldn't introduce himself as Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. To her, Asgard didn't exist; it wasn't even a real place in her mind. He figured that she hadn't even been one to read tales of the Norse Gods. The thought of the object of his utmost affection knowing absolutely nothing of his home or his family saddened Loki just slightly as he watched her standing in the kitchen, nursing the hot liquid in the ceramic cup she held in both of her small hands.

"My name is Lucas Hemsworth. And I must apologize again; I failed to even ask your name." Loki smiled, waiting for the small girl to answer as she sat her coffee cup on the counter behind her.

"Lydia Bennett. And it's nice to meet you Lucas." Lydia said with a smile, padding lightly across the hard floor, a hand reached out in politeness for Loki to take. He smiled at her as she approached him, taking her hand in his own, shocking her slightly when he turned her hand shake into a more proper greeting, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, giving the smooth skin of her hand a gentle kiss. Loki felt a rush of ice surge through his body, immediately followed by an intense heat as he felt her skin against his lips. Excitement raced through his thoughts as he imagined what the rest of her body would feel like against his lips.

Lydia's cheeks turned at least fifty different shades of red at the feel of his cool lips against her hand.

"You're quite the gentleman." She said, pulling her hand away and clearing her throat before shooting him a small, embarrassed smile as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Well, my mother didn't feel like raising a Neanderthal I suppose." He said with a laugh as he sat down on the couch, watching her small thin frame as she walked around the back of the couch, making her way to a black chair across from him, perching herself in the chair as she continued to sip on her coffee.

"I guess not. She did a great job with you it seems." Lydia said, smiling at him from behind her coffee cup.

He couldn't help but smile back, thinking of Frigga and her absolutely phenomenal role as a mother. The fact that Lydia had unknowingly complimented the Queen of Asgard and his mother, only made his smile grow wider.

"I'll have to tell her that someone finally agrees so." He said a bit stiffly. His eyes roaming off into the distance as he thought of his brother Thor, and the enormous shadow he had cast over him. For so long, everyone in Asgard had believed that Thor was the better son. He was joyous, charming, and had a way with words not matter who he was speaking too. Loki, on the other hand, had always been rather quiet, mysterious, and needless to say, a tad bitter.

"So what apartment are you living in?" Lydia asked, her eyes never leaving his tall, dashing form.

"302. It has a beautiful view of the ocean from the terrace. You should come up and see it sometime if you'd like." Loki said, a sincere, friendly smile crossing his lips. But in his eyes, Lydia watched as the color darkened, turning into a dark shade of green as they met hers. His eyes held something stronger than friendly sincerity, but for the life of her, Lydia couldn't possibly identify what it was. The two continued to stay silent as they watched each other. By the expression on her face, Loki was wondering if she was seeing anything other than the Midgardian façade he was putting on for her. Wondering if she could see the hunger and lust that grew behind his eyes.

"Yes, I guess I'll have t-"

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

"Open the door you fucking bitch, I know you're in there!" The pounding on her apartment door caused Lydia's breath to hitch in her throat as she shot up from her seat, glancing at the door, a horrified expression on her face before she turned to Loki who sat on the couch. His posture had become less relaxed and more alert, as if he was ready to jump to his feet as well at the sound of the loud knocks on the door. Lydia inhaled sharply as she stared at Loki, silently praying that he would stand up and answer the door himself, knowing that if she did, she would be greeted by harsh words and an ever harsher slap or punch. But instead, she watched silently as he continued to stay seated, utter confusion written all over his face as he looked between Lydia and the door.

"A friend of yours?" Loki asked, confusion and doubt both lacing his eyes as he watched her begin to walk timidly towards the door, jumping a bit at each booming knock that continued to rain down on the heavy door. Lydia shook her head, knowing very well that this was no friend of hers. She knew who it was, but hadn't the time or breath to tell Loki who was beating on the door. She debated for a moment as she stood in front of the door as all had fallen silent. She let out a small sigh of relief, having thought he had figured she wasn't home, and gone back to where he had crawled out from. The sewers, the dump, a whore's hotel room, she didn't care anymore.

_**BOOM!**_

Quickly, Lydia fumbled with the chain and deadbolt before grabbing the handle of the door and opening it to reveal a seething, red faced Garrett, dressed in only a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't bring herself to form a sentence as she pushed past her and walked into the familiar apartment. His eyes met Loki's and it seemed that his rage began to grow ten-fold.

"Who the fuck is this cocksucker?" Garrett shouted as Lydia closed the door before turning to watch him turn almost completely red in the middle of her living room as he stood in front of Loki, glaring at him as if he were a familiar childhood enemy back from the past, just to taunt him. Loki on the other hand, remained calm and serene as the puny mortal stood before him. Granted, Garrett was far more muscular than Loki was, and it seemed a few years younger as well. No doubt his testosterone levels were absolutely through the roof. But no mortal on Midgard would ever be even a fraction of a worthy opponent for the mischievous God of Asgard. Loki knew the no man on Midgard could touch him and cause harm without the consequence of death. And in that instant, he almost felt pity for the fool Midgardian raging before him. He knew that the mortal's temper would only increase, escalating to dangerous threats and actions, that would only be answered with unimaginable pain and death if he dared to lay a hand on himself or Lydia. So with a slight smirk, Loki remained silent as he sat back into the couch once more, folding his hands behind his head as he watched the fool before him.

"That's none of your business Garrett." Lydia's small voice brought both of the men's attention to her thin frame as she walked carefully towards them.

"Oh, so I come back to my fucking apartment to find you and some motherfucker sitting on my goddamn couch and you're trying to tell m that's none of my fucking business? You've got some nerve, bitch. After all I fucking did for you, after all the fucking shit I bought you to make you fuckin' happy and you go and fuck this son of a bitch only a day after I leave your ass!" Garrett shouted, gesturing to Loki who was still seated calmly on the couch.

"I'm not _fucking_ anyone, Garrett. He just moved into the apartment upstairs. He locked himself out and I let him in so he could use the phone. That's it. And what does it matter to you if I was planning on fucking him or not? You left me, remember?"Lydia tried to catch the angry tone in her voice as if fell from her lips. She knew that a screaming match with Garrett would only end in a physical altercation or a trip to the emergency room. She never won.

Loki watched as Garrett's eye traced Lydia, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as his breathing became ragged and his face turned almost purple from anger. And when Loki's attention turned to Lydia, he saw nothing but fear and worry stricken across her face as she subconsciously began backing away from the living room. Loki mentally sighed, knowing that it was time to once again, put a Midgardian man to death at his own hand. But as he stood from the couch, Frigga's words ran through him as a wave of realization.

"_Use your ability to hide who you are to get close. But in the end, she must know who you truly are. She must know that you are both a God and a monster."_

Everything in the world seemed to come to a standstill as Loki thought back on Frigga's words. It was true; he had planned on hiding his true identity for a few weeks, maybe even months. He had wanted to gain her trust before revealing to her what he truly was; a God and a monster. But in this situation, he knew he wouldn't be able to rid her world of the mortal man without exposing himself as a monster. And while he knew that he had wanted to first expose himself as a God, the monster in him would be the first thing to show itself. She would watch him turn into the one thing he despised more than anything in the 9 realms. She would watch him torture and then mutilate a mortal man right in front of her eyes. And then he would dare ask her to accept him as a monster? He had no choice. Frigga had said she must know in the end that he is both God and monster. And he supposed that since she would have to know eventually, there was no use in trying to prolong the inevitable truth that he was Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, and child of a Jotunn.

Without another moment of hesitation, Loki stood from the couch, his height making him tower over the mortal as he stared down at him, his eyes filled with anger, dominance, and just a slight hint of pity on the poor soul before him that was to be damned to death by a God himself.

"Oh, mister tough guy now, huh?" Garrett said through gritted teeth, puffing his chest out and sizing himself up to Loki.

"Garrett stop it, he has nothing to do with this." Lydia said to Loki. However, her eyes were more focused on the towering dark haired man. She noticed his cheekbones, once raised in happiness now sullen and stiff with anger and concentration, watching Garrett to see if he would dare strike at him. There was something in the way that Lucas carried himself that made Lydia almost scared for Garrett's own well being. While there was no evident anger or rage written across Lucas's face, she could tell that something inside of him was boiling, stirring with anger and pride, making an almost deadly combination in his eyes. The look on his face made Lydia almost completely sure that Garrett would be the one hurting in the end. And as much as she wished to see her personal tormenter have his bones broken and face smashed in, she knew she would feel guilty if any harm came to her new found friend on behalf of her tool of an ex-boyfriend.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lydia shouted, attempting to run to stand between them. But as she reached the two men, a force threw her back into the couch behind Loki. It was a force strong enough to make her grab at her ribs in agony, the wind having been completely knocked out of her. She wasn't sure who had pushed her, Loki or Garrett. No matter who had done so, she was glad to have landed behind Loki who stood towering in front of her, still silently facing off with Garrett who had stripped himself of his shirt in an attempt to intimidate Loki with his clear brute strength. In some way, she felt that Loki was shielding her from Garrett, something she was grateful for.

"Shielding the little bitch from me, huh?" Garrett asked with a sarcastic laugh, keeping his gaze on Loki as his hands clenched and unclenched multiple times before cracking his neck, making Loki nearly roll his eyes at the pitiful mortal's attempt at being a threat.

"Why don't you save yourself the trouble and pain of death by leaving? Lydia clearly no longer wishes for your company." Loki said, his voice low and calm. He would give this mortal one final chance to calm himself.

"Where the hell did you find this loser, Lydia? This dude talks like he's fucking Shakespeare." Garrett snorted a laugh at his own sad attempt at an insult as he kept his eyes focused on the dark haired man before him.

"Garrett stop!" Lydia shouted from behind Loki as she could feel heat begin to rise from the man standing in front of her. She knew what was coming.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking whore!" Garrett shouted. Without a second thought, Garrett made to run at Lydia's form on the couch, causing Lydia to scream and shield herself with her arms. But as she waited for the blow to come raining down upon her, nothing came. All was silent and it seemed as if time stood still. Slowly opening her eyes she gasped in utter shock and bewilderment as she saw Garrett's body being held in the air by nothing more than Loki's hand. She watched in shock as Loki's arm failed to even shake or quiver under such weight. Garrett was gasping for breath as Loki's hand wrapped around his throat, holding him into the air as he stared dangerously into the mortal's eyes.

"Listen to me, you mewling quim," Loki spat, pushing his hand out and back quickly, snapping Garrett's head back then forward to bring his eyes right to Loki's green ones. "I know of the monstrous acts you've been committing against her. I know of the filthy women you've chosen over her. I know of every cowardly, childish move you've made when you are with her. And I promise you, this will be the most painful thing you will ever experience in your pitiful life." And with those words, Loki threw Garrett's horrified form into the far wall of the apartment, causing bricks to fall from the wall and onto the now pathetic mortal that was slumped over on the floor.

Lydia sat motionless on the couch, her eyes full of horror and shock as she watched the dark haired man walk over towards the broken man on the floor. She wasn't sure if it was his actions or his words that had frightened her more. How had he known about the abuse, about the other women that Garrett had seen behind her back? Had he been watching them? Too terrified to question him at the moment, Lydia simply sat on the couch and watched the torment on Garrett continue, tears beginning to brim her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Should she run to her abuser's defense? Or should she simply let the dark haired stranger avenge her for all the pain Garrett had put her through?

Loki sneered at the cowardly man lying on the floor beneath him. It had disgusted him, that someone as pathetic and cowardly as the creature before him could even call himself a man. Could lay a hand on a woman to make himself feel powerful. And for a moment, Loki began to forget that Lydia was in the room as he let darkness wash over him, his eyes turning a brighter, almost glowing green as he picked Garrett up once again by the throat.

"You think she is the only one who knew of your crimes against her?" Garrett watched in absolute horror as his breath began to show in the room. The temperature of his own body dropped almost twenty degrees as those glowing green eyes bore into him like daggers. The dark haired man's eyes seemed to glow with excitement and anger at the same time as they searched his face. The temperature of his body began to drop drastically until he could feel all of the color drain from his face.

Lydia watched as the dark haired man slammed Garrett's back against the brick wall again, wondering to herself if she should still try to intervene.

Without another moment of hesitation, Loki's arms began to lose their fair skinned pigment, turning into an icy blue color that began to creep up his arms, crawling like a spider over the rest of his skin. His beautiful green eyes began to darken before tuning red, causing Garrett to let out screams of fear and terror as Loki simply smirked at him, hoisting him higher into the air and throwing him down quickly onto the floor.

"I will enjoy this." Loki spat, his usually normal tone now much deeper and darker as he stood over the cowering mortal who was begging and pleading to some imaginary God for his life to be saved. Not another moment had a chance to pass before Loki leaned down to the mortal man, whispering to him quietly.

"I am Loki, Prince Of Asgard, and God of Mischief." Without even waiting for a response from the Midgardian, Loki clasped his hand around the man's throat yet again, red eyes boring into Garrett's as the horrible blackness of the Frost Giant crept onto the mortal's neck, causing him to scream out in strangled shouts of agony and terror, only causing a sinister smile to creep onto Loki's face. Watching the life fall from Garrett's eyes only to be replaced with the blackness of frost only excited to Loki and strengthened his pride. He watched in triumph as he ended the life of Lydia's tormentor. And once complete blackness covered Garrett's now brutally beaten body, Loki rose from his crouching position to turn to the terrified girl on the couch. Their eyes met as his began to turn back to their usual green color. Her eyes watching him carefully as the blue diminished from his skin, only to be replaced once again by the beautiful fair skin she had first seen that day.

Loki watched her, frozen in shock on the couch as her eyes stared at him, not wanting to believe what had just happened. His heart ached at the expression on her face. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking things like 'monster, murderer, freak'. What had he done? He had taken his one opportunity to gain her trust and thrown it away in the face of anger and revenge. And now, even though he had saved her from the man that had caused her so much pain, the look on her face made him wonder if he was the hero or the villain.

"Lydia…" Loki began, but he was surprised when her small voice cut through the thickening silence of the apartment.

"Who are you?" Her questioned surprised him. He had half expected her to scream at him, cry in a frantic plea that such a monster did not take her life as well, but she did none of those things. Instead, she sat still on the couch, her eyes searching him for an explanation of what she had just seen before her. But he found that he couldn't explain the monstrosity of being a Jotunn to even himself, much less the Midgardian woman before him. He raked his mind for something, anything to say that would help his situation. But before he could answer, she spoke again.

"Who are you?" She screamed, tears spilling over the brims of her eyes as she got up from the couch and attempted to run from him. But to no avail of her own, he reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, bringing her to him, only to have her writhe and fight against him, trying desperately to escape his clutches. Loki's heart wrenched at the sight of her fighting desperately to get away from him. And as soon as sadness had filled his heart, anger soon followed. He was angry at himself for believing she would be so accepting, angry at her for not being reasonable and at least listening to his attempt at an explanation. Angry that she saw no savior, but a monster and a murderer.

"Look at me!" Loki shouted, shaking the frail girl in his hands, causing her to cease her fighting against him as she looked into his eyes, completely horrified by the entire situation.

"I am Loki. God of Mischief, and Prince Of Asgard. And you, my lovely little Lydia, are mine." Loki's anger fumed from his words as she began to scream again, trying desperately to pull herself from the insane man that held her. But as she began to fight, she felt all of the energy being drained from her body as he painless blows to his chest began to slow and eventually cease. Her vision began to blur as his expression softened to a solemn look, anger still twinkling a bit in his eyes as the world around her began to grow dark. And as consciousness began to evade her, she heard him speak one final time. It was a complete sentence that he spoke, but she could only make out on word, or rather, a name.

_**Heimdall**_

* * *

**Okay! Whew! I've been working on that baby for the last four hours. So this is pretty much the point where things start getting good. ;) **

**Again, I want to hear what you guys think should happen in this story. I'm not making any promises, but if they're good ideas, I will credit you and try to incorporate it into the story. Also, there's been some concern about the whole Mary-Sue thing and while I do agree that she is a Mary-Sue possibility, I PROMISE she will NOT be a Mary-Sue by the end of the story. ;) There's going to be a lost of twists and turns in this story so be prepared! **

**Again, feel free to check out my fan-fiction Tumblr (where I post pictures of visuals for my stories.) The URL is :**

**www.(countesscorpse).(tumblr).(com)**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW LOKI/OC/THOR STORY I POSTED LAST NIGHT CALLED "IN FEAR AND FAITH" AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

XOXO

The Countess Corpse


	5. Chapter 4

"See to it that all of my instructions have been carried out for the evening's ceremony." Those words were the first to fall upon Lydia's ears as she began to awake from her unconscious state. Not daring to open her eyes, she squinted even through closed lids as bright rays of sunlight cast over her face. Moving her hand, she tried desperately to shield her still closed eyes as she strained her ears to listen for the voice to speak again. But as she did not hear the low tone of the male's voice, she took a chance to open her eyes away from the direction of the sunlight. What her eyes took in made her gasp silently. Surrounding her was a beautiful room, filled with carefully sculpted wooden furniture, upholstered with the most beautiful patterns of gold and forest green cloth. The floors were lined with gold and marble, stretching across the vast room to meet the base of the towering walls that created the enormous space. The walls themselves were lined with beautiful carvings of golden designs, causing an almost blinding affect upon her eyes due to the bright sun that shown into the room. She looked up, casting her icy blue gaze upon a large, magnificent golden chandelier. But instead of holding light bulbs in the shape of flames as she was used to, it held white candlesticks, unlit of course. Flowers in assorted shades of purple and gold hung from the curving arms of the chandelier, making the object look like a large bouquet of expensive, rare flowers. Flowers also flourished from about seven other vases that were scattered about the golden room, all of the same color and arrangement. In the center of the room however, there stood a small table made completely of marble and gold. The vase in the center of the small circular table held but a large bouquet of deep, dark red roses that were almost threatening to spill out of the vase.

"Where am I?" Lydia questioned to only herself, making a small, curious turn about the room once more before turning to look at the ceiling height open windows that had let in the vast amount of sunlight. She took a few steps towards the large windows before feeling a breeze blow by her legs in an unfamiliar fashion. Looking down to see what had caused this, Lydia was met with the sight of a long, beautiful gown made of a blush pink reaching the length of the floor. Confused as ever, Lydia looked around desperately for a mirror, but upon seeing none, she simply took another glance down at the long beautiful gown that adorned her body.

"Lady Lydia, you have awoken!" An excited female voice startled Lydia, causing her to let out a small gasp in surprise as she turned around to see a small girl standing before her, no older than thirteen years of age. Her small face was heart shaped, teaming with sun kissed freckles and rosy cheeks, only enhancing her toothy smile as she looked upon Lydia with admiration and excitement in her eyes. Her hair was long and blonde, nearly reaching the small of her tiny back. Dressed in a dark green gown just the perfect size for her small frame, the girl hurried into the room before closing the door behind her quietly, in such a manner that suggested she was keeping Lydia's consciousness a secret from the world outside.

Lydia looked upon the girl with just a bit of remorse. She hadn't remembered the girl from anywhere. In fact, she couldn't remember anything as she looked towards the hopeful child beaming up at her. Her surroundings were all too unfamiliar for her to be too concerned with the remembrance of the small girl before her.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know your name." Lydia said, looking at the girls as if half expecting her to be angered by her lack of memory. Nervously, Lydia's hands found each other at her waist length, wringing together nervously as she continued to look at the small beautiful child before her. A look of realization seemed to strike the little girls' face as she looked upon the taller woman in the room. Nodding her head, the small child came to stand a bit closer to Lydia before grabbing the sides of her dress and bowing in a polite curtsey. Lydia, knowing not what else to do, simply mocked the child's actions before standing upright again.

"My name is Aesa, my Lady. I am a handmaiden of Queen Frigga, sent to make sure you are well prepared for your ceremony." The little girl said with a large smile, as if Lydia were to understand every word she had spoken. But Lydia looked upon the girl with nothing less than complete shock and utter confusion.

"I'm sorry. Ceremony? Queen Frigga? I do sincerely apologize for seeming like a deranged, forgetful woman. But truly, little one, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Please, enlighten me." Lydia begged, sitting down on the foot of the plush grand sized bed against the far center wall of the room. The little girl simply stood before her, a curious expression on her face as she looked upon the tall woman before her. The little girl took in the appearance of the Lady. She was far more beautiful than Sif, and even a match for Freya herself, the little one thought. Lady Lydia had the brightest blue eyes the little girl had ever seen. Aesa admired the long black hair of Lydia as it rested in an intricate cascade of waves down her body, reaching her waist. Aesa smiled at Lydia before speaking once more.

"Queen Frigga said that you would be a bit confused upon your wakening. Perhaps I should go to Prince Loki and beg that he speak with you. He knows why you ar-"

"That won't be necessary Aesa." A low voice said from the doorway of the now opened bedroom. Rising to her feet quickly, Lydia watched as a dark haired man came gliding towards them in a rather quick, yet formal pace. Taking in his appearance, something about this man was familiar to Lydia. She wasn't sure if it was his shoulder length, slicked back hair that curved out messily near his shoulder, or his striking green eyes that seemed to almost smirk at her upon reaching her. Or maybe it was his pale skin that contrasted darkly with his prominent facial structure. His jaw was slim yet still masculine and Lydia couldn't help but wonder of what descent he was.

Lydia watched as the young girl Aesa curtseyed quickly to the man who had just walked into the room so regally. Standing just as quickly as she had curtseyed, the little one stood and quickly made her way from the room. Lydia bit her lips, figuring that she too was to act as such. Without a thought, she too grabbed the sides of her dress before curtseying to the man before her. But as soon as she began to descend into her bowing position, she felt his fingertips under her chin, bringing her eyes up to his striking green ones.

"You are to bow to no man." His voice was deep, an British-like accent heavy on his tongue as he smiled slightly at her, something strange dancing in his sight upon her as she simply held his gaze before standing once again, meeting him at eye level.

He took a brief moment to take in her appearance in Asgardian robe. The dress he had selected for her was not of his first few choices. He had chosen three green gowns as her possibilities, but again his wishes, Frigga refused to have her dressed in his colors at such a time. Instead, a fair pink color was chosen for her, and while Loki had preferred the green, he had to admit that the color she adorned did her no injustice whatsoever. Her hair was a bit longer than he had remembered upon their trip to Asgard but a mere month ago.

Yes, the trip through the Bifrost had sent her already weakened and frail body into a deep sleep for such a time. But it had been just long enough to convince Odin and Frigga into not forcing him to return her to Midgard. They had practically banished Loki upon the discovery of what he had done to the Midgardian girl. He had erased her memory of that terrifying night in New York apartment. He had made it so she would never remember seeing him as a monster before seeing him as a man. A mockery against her, Loki felt a bit remorseful for wiping her of the day whence they had met. Frigga had been furious with her son, appalled by his selfish actions. But as Lydia's recovery made way, Frigga quickly forgot her anger with her son and began to find herself acting motherly in a way over the young, unconscious woman who her son had brought to Asgard. And so easily was Loki forgiven.

"Where am I?" The question caught Loki so off guard that his look of pure happiness and admiration for Lydia faltered into one of secrecy and distaste. Lydia watched his brilliant eyes turn a darker green as he backed away from her a bit, as if he had planned to step a bit closer originally.

"Asgard." His answer was short and left her longing for moment before he began to speak again.

"I saved you from a most terrible fate at the hands of your past lover when you lived on Midgard. The abused and neglect he so gruesomely portrayed against you was so vile that I was sent to put a stop to him once and for all. Odin himself, in fact, sent me to do the bidding. I had no intention of anything more than slaying such an awful excuse of a man. But upon my arrival, you seemed adamant not to leave my side once I had finished what I had come there to complete. You begged me to bring you back to Asgard. Do you not remember?" Loki asked, lie after lie spilling from his venomous silver tongue as he watched her shocked and confused expression completely engulf her entire beautiful frame. Her body was trembling, from what, he did not know. But he watched with caution as she shakily sat down amongst the soft covers of her bed, resting her hands in her lap and shaking her head, not believing what she had just heard.

"I don't believe it." She said, her eyes searching the air in front of her for any explanation of the words the man in front of her had spoken. But finding absolutely none, she simply looked up at the green eyed man again, waiting for him to continue.

"Trust me, my dear Lydia." Loki said, a sickening smile threatening to push its' way onto his lips. But fighting the urge to let the trickster smile known so well to so many make its' appearance, Loki fought hard to keep his lips stiff as he watched the beautiful girl before him breath heavily, looking as if she were about to faint upon realization of his 'true' words.

"How can I be sure that I can trust you? I don't even know your name." Lydia said, watching the man before her careful as panic and sadness continued to run through her veins.

"My name is Loki, my love. I am Prince of Asgard, and God of..Fire." Lie. He cringed at the idea of lying to her so many times already. But what were she to think if he openly told her that he was the God of Mischief, then quickly asked to trust him. No, her trust was not something that he wanted to risk at this point. Not with the upcoming ceremony. He needed her to be completely open an accepting to him or else every preparation for that night would become nothing but a waste of his most valuable time and efforts. Everything had to be perfect. And if she was skeptical or caused any time of a scene, it would be tragic for everyone attending.

"Trust me, my dear. For after all, I have saved your life. So why in all of the Nine Realms would I lie to you?" Loki asked, hating himself for just a moment for once again, lying to Lydia.

* * *

**(A/N): As much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of starting to lose my interest with this story. It's just that I've read so many Loki/Midgardian girl stories and I now realize that even mine has fallen under those drawn out, dime a dozen stories. I'm not saying I'm going to stop writing it, I just don't think I really care for it at this moment. I don't know, let me know what you all think. As always, future chapter suggestions are greatly appreciated and I could really use some help with this story. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT CHECKED OUT MY OTHER TWO LOKI STORIES, GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW! ONE IS CALLED '**_**BURNING WATER AND DROWNING FLAMES'**_** THAT STORY IS BASICALLY MY LOVE CHILD RIGHT NOW, CONSIDERING I ACTUALLY HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THAT ONE AND AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON ONE RIGHT NOW. **

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO GO READ MY OTHER STORY CALLED **_**'IN FEAR AND FAITH'**_** IT'S ACTUALLY A LOKI/OC/THOR NON-SLASH FIC THAT ACTUALLY HAS A LOT OF POTENTIAL AS FAR AS MY OPINION GOES! PLEAAAASEEEEEEE GO READ AND REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER **


	6. Important Update!

So I'm finally back! Due to certain circumstances with my living situation and job situation(s), I was unable to find any time to update. But now that I am secure and settled in my apartment and am down to one great paying full time job, I'm going to begin writing again. I recently posted a chapter for my story In Fear And Faith, just to get a little warm up writing in before I return to My Beloved Monster. But I just wanted to let all of the My Beloved Monster lovers that I WILL be rewriting this story to make it much longer, much more detailed, a little less Mary-Sue and give it a less rushed pilot line. Hopefully you all enjoy the re-written version. Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long but sometimes life just happens.

So now I want to hear any suggestions, concerns, or questions you may have!

Xoxo

The Countess Corpse


End file.
